BECAUSE I NEED YOU TO BE STRONGER
by tiwiizqitama
Summary: for opposite party event. hanya garis besar cerita dari kisah sebenarnya. DON'T READ IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE. Not edited yet, not corrected yet. first NS EVER, salam SN-NS LOVERS :) Note: next time I'll post BECAUSE I NEED YOU TO BE STRONG -Main Story along with new chapter from THE WAY WE LIFE & BEHIND THE PAIN REWRITE. :)


apa yang ada dalam pikiran mu saat kau berada di lingkungan baru?. terlebih, kau tak benar-benar ingin ada disana. sebal kah?, kesal kah?, atau tak peduli?. pemuda tampan yang satu ini hanya membisu duduk diantara sekumpulan manusia dari berbagai kalangan. pandangannya tak berminat barang sedikit saja menggubris sekelilingnya. kupingnya pun ia tulikan. acuh pada setiap ocehan maupun komentar-komentar yang dilontarkan padanya. beberapa wanita terus memandangnya dan sesekali berbisik-bisik satu dengan yang lainnya. dia tak peduli. tak mau peduli. bosan kah?. kesal kah?. sulit sekali menebak arti kebisuannya itu. terlebih pandangan hambar yang seakan hanya di program untuk memandang satu titik saja. pintu keluar. banyak yang bertanya-tanya apa yang dia tunggu. apa ingin keluar? atau menunggu seseorang datang dan membawanya keluar?. apa dia itu lumpuh? atau hanya patung?. kok tampan sekali?. musik clasik mengalun. keramaian yang tadi duduk dan bising kini satu persatu turun untuk berdansa bersama para pasangannya atau siapapun disana. tapi tidak untuk pemuda itu. ia tetap pada posisinya. beberapa gadis malu-malu mendekat. namun tak berani bicara. takut-takut pemuda tampan itu terganggu. atau dugaan mereka tentang manusia atau bukan kah dia itu benar. "apa yang kau harapkan dari pesta kecil seperti ini?" seorang pemuda berjas hitam menegur penuh canda. pemuda yang membisu itu melirik sebentar. akhirnya ada sedikit cahaya di onix hitamnya. helaan nafas lega keluar dari sekumpulan wanita tadi. "kau di undang juga rupanya" semua mata terkejut mendengar suaranya, para gadis bahkan tak bisa berhenti menatapnya. "sepertinya kau ada di tempat yang salah sasuke, mari ikut aku" ajak pemuda pirang berjas hitam itu sambil mengulurkan tangan. sasuke tak menggubris uluran tangan itu namun ia tetap bangkit mengekor. dan saat itulah semua mata tertuju padanya. beberapa bahkan mengulurkan tangan berharap pemuda tampan itu meraihnya sambil berjalan. si pirang yang sepertinya rajin merawat ototnya itu memperlambat jalannya. sasuke menyipitkan matanya. berusaha tetap menjaga jarak. pertama kali ia bertemu naruto adalah minggu lalu saat ia memulai semester barunya di khs. sejak pertama bertemu mereka sudah saling mencaci satu-sama lain. namun begitulah, perlu diakui bahwa sasuke memang hanya bisa bicara dan ber ekspresi jika melawan naruto saja. tak jarang pula si blonde dari keluarga senju pemilik khs itu curi-curi kesempatan menyentuhnya. walau begitu sasuke masih melihatnya dalam batas kewajaran saja. mungkin naruto hanya iba padanya yang sulit bergaul dan menunjukan ekspresi itu. . . kalau sudah begini apa masih bisa di bilang wajar sas?. sasuke masih memasang wajah datarnya. matanya mengawasi tajam. satu tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. menggiring nya berjalan berdampingan. "kau berjalan dengan ku kan, jangan terus berada di belakang, kau ini bukan anak buah" timpal naruto. sasuke berdecak. mereka berjalan di lobi. lama-lama sasuke kesal juga. seiring sepinya lobi, pegangan di pinggangnya yang semula samar perlahan makin mengerat. dan di detik mereka sampai di pintu terakhir di lobi ini. sasuke di tariknya masuk melewati pintu itu. tubuhnya pun mau tak mau menabrak pintu yang tertutup. dinginnya angin malam adalah sapaan pertama yang sasuke terima setelah di tarik naruto. kesadarannya muncul setelah bertemu pandang dengan sapphire biru naruto. tubuhnya terkunci. "apa-apaan kau ini" desis sasuke tak senang. "ups maaf, kakiku tergelincir tadi" ugh. tiga tikungan terpampang di dahi sasuke. matanya menyipit kesal. "cih" sasuke pun menepis kedua tangan naruto yang mengunci tubuhnya. "jadi, kenapa kau mengajak ku kemari" menyembunyikan rasa kesal sasuke merapikan dasinya. "ayo main sogi, kau jagokan?" jawab naruto lalu menarik kursi untuk sasuke duduki. "tsk, tidak kah kau lihat cuaca saat ini" sedikit protes. namun ia tetap mendudukan dirinya. "itulah mengapa aku bawakan selimut, ini pakai yang tebal ini" naruto pun menyodorkan selimut dari bulu beruang coklat yang kemudian ia kaitkan di bahu sasuke. "kau sungguh banyak persiapan" entah pujian atau cercaan, naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi. . . senin pagi di khs, sasuke asik membaca buku di ujung balkon atap sekolah. jam pertama pelajaran sastra. salah satu hal yang paling tak ia sukai. tak heran melihatnya absent di kelas. "kau bolos lagi?" tak perlu menengok untuk tahu siapa itu. ia sudah hafal. "kau bisa masuk angina jika pagi-pagi begini sudah bermain air" tegur naruto. "kau tahu aku tak sedang main air" jawab sasuke ketus. "hahaha" dan sasuke harus menahan kaget karena lagi-lagi naruto melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia artikan biasa saja. "berhenti menyentuh ku" tiba-tiba kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. sasuke bahkan kaget ia bisa mengucapkannya. "hahaha, kau ini sensitive sekali sih, aku hanya memastikan kau tidak kedinginan, cuaca sedang buruk bulan ini" jawab naruto cuek. "tsk" decih sasuke tak bisa membalas. . . sasuke lagi-lagi harus merasa bingung. dia bukan remaja wanita yang di dekati sedikit saja bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia sedang di sukai. dia laki-laki. terlebih pengalamannya dalam bergaul bisa dibilang sangat kurang. membedakan hal yang wajar dan tidak itu termasuk sulit untuknya. dan si pirang yang statusnya anak pemilik khs ini, dengan wewenangnya selalu bisa saja membuat semua situasi terasa aneh dan berbeda. apa ini. mendadak ia takut sendiri dengan sekelilingnya. apa kabar ke aroganan uchiha yang selalu dibawanya sejak kecil?. sepertinya memang dari awal ia salah memilih berteman dengan si pirang.

"bisakah kau tak memandang ku dengan pandangan tajam itu?" naruto berkata masih dengan senyumannya.

"kalau begitu, bisakah kau tidak menggenggam tangan ku?, kau membuat ku mual" balas sasuke.

"hahaha pertama kalinya aku mendengar mu protes, baiklah" ujarnya lalu melepas gandengan tangannya.

dan sekali lagi sasuke bingung dengan perasaannya. rasanya seperti ada yang hilang. rasa hangat yang tadi ada di telapak tangannya perlahan memudar namun terus menggema. nah sasuke, kau terlanjur jatuh.

.

.

sejak saat itu naruto jadi jarang menyentuhnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. bahkan menyapanya pun jarang. awalnya sasuke merasa itu wajar, namun lama kelamaan ia sadar ia kehilangan sesuatu. dan itu membuatnya kesal sendiri.

.

sasuke seperti biasa di hari senin pasti jam pertama akan bolos. dia sudah bersiap-siap dengan buku dan snack di kantungnya. langkahnya pasti menuju pintu. degup jantung tak bisa ia tenangkan. langkahnya melambat seperti menunggu sesuatu. dan saat itulah dilihatnya si pirang sedang menggoda wanita di ujung loker sepatu. hatinya mencius nyeri. sempat membola matanya melihat pantulan ekspresinya di kaca. ia pun meneruskan perjalanannya menuju atap sekolah.

.

.

Sasuke tak bisa fokus pada bacaannya. Pikirannya masih tentang si pirang yang terasa menjauh darinya. Ia bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Bukankah bagus ia jauh dari si mesum itu? Lagipula banyak juga wanita yang mengejarnya. Temannya pun bukan hanya naruto saja. Tapi mengapa hatinya merasa salah jika ia tak bersama si pirang itu?.

.

Bell sudah beberapa kali berbunyi. Cuaca yang memang buruk sejak awal bulan perlahan menjadi sangat dingin. Ingatan sasuke kembali pada malam itu. Malam pesta dimana ia menghabiskan waktu bermain shogi bersama naruto. Malam itu cuaca sedingin saat ini. Ada buliran embun dan juga awan mendung. Naruto begitu lembut saat itu. Mengajaknya duduk berdampingan agar hangat dan menceritakan hobynya. Naruto tahu apa yang sasuke mau. Dia tahu sasuke tak suka keramaian. Dia tahu sasuke tak tahan dingin. Dia tahu sasuke bosan. Lalu, apakah sekarang naruto tahu dia kesepian?. Sasuke tersenyum miris. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan pemikirannya. Ia terlalu naif bukan?.

.

.

Sasuke mengeratkan jaketnya. Meremas pelukan di lututnya sendiri. Sejak kecil ia biasa menyendiri. Ia selalu bisa melakukan semua hal sendiri. Namun saat ia membuka hatinya untuk bergantung pada seseorang, mengapa itu harus Naruto?. Mengapa harus dia dari ribuan orang yang mengejarnya?.

Sasuke memandang langit. Kulit putihnya semakin pucat. Dingin tak lagi bisa ia tahan. Namun ia tetap disana. Enggan untuk kembali ke kelas. Dari atas ia bisa memandang jendela dikejauhan. Ia bisa melihat si pirang. Ia bisa lihat wajah ceria itu tertawa bersama seorang siswi berrambut pink cerah. Matanya menatap sebal. Terlebih saat naruto memandang kearahnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Dan sasuke merasa ia patut untuk menatap nyalang.

Dan ia bisa lihat walau sekilas. Tatapan keget si pirang dari bawah sana.

Perasaannya antara lega dan malu. Siapa dia cemburu pada si pirang?. Namun sudahlah, yang lalu biar berlalu.

.

.

Sasuke memalingkan muka. Masih membisu diantara pandangan Tanya nan tegas serta kuncian dari dua tangan tan di hadapannya. Seakan sudah sama-sama tahu, seakan sudah sama-sama mengerti, naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah sasuke. Memaksanya untuk makin menghindar.

"kau cemburu?" goda naruto.

"tsk, kau membuat ku mual" jawab sasuke.

"berhentilah mengelak" tubuh sasuke bergetar saat sapuan nafas hangat dan permukaan hidung naruto hinggap di lehernya.

"berhentilah bertingkah aneh" jawab sasuke sambil melebarkan tangannya mencoba menjauhkan naruto dari dirinya.

"jangan menghindar sasuke" diam. Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi setelah mendengar namanya. Apalagi dengan suara seduktif naruto. Perlawanannya pun mengendur.

"sasuke" panggil naruto. Tubuhnya merespon. Kaki kiri naruto yang menyelip diantara kaki sasuke dan kedua tangan menahan tangan sasuke di antara wajahnya membuat sasuke mau tak mau menerima kecupan hangat itu.

"mmhh" pertahanan terakhir mereka pun runtuh. Kecupan itu menjadi pangutan menuntut satu sama lain. Hingga naruto tak sanggup menahan berat sasuke lagi dan perlahan keduanya jatuh terduduk. Namun tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk melepas ciuman mereka yang kini makin dalam dan menuntut.

Baru setelah beberapa kali sasuke mendorong lengannya pertanda kehabisan pasokan udara, naruto beralih ke leher putih sasuke.

"hah-ha-ah-ha" sibuk mencari pasokan udara sasuke membiarkan naruto menorehkan beberapa tanda di lehernya, turun hingga ke dadanya.

"uuhhh" rintihnya halus saat naruto menghisap tonjolan pink cherry sasuke.

"mmnhhh" dan hanyutlah sasuke pada kenikmatan.

Dinginnya cuaca membuat sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan naruto melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

"e-ehh" pekiknya bingung saat naruto menaikannya kepangkuan naruto.

"mulai saat ini kau milik ku" ucapnya posesif lalu menanam miliknya di dalam sasuke.

"a-ahh-ah-ah" desah sasuke kewalahan.

"sasuke.."

"ha-ah.. le-lepas..sa-kit" rintih sasuke pelan.

"bersabarlah, akan membaik jika kau tak banyak bergerak"

"a-ah"

"na-ru"

"mmhh"

"a-ahh-ah-ahh-ah-ha-ah"

"ahhhhh~"

.

.

"naru-to" panggilnya lemah.

"istirahatlah, kau tak perlu khawatir aku sudah membersihkan mu" jawab naruto lembut.

"kenapa?" tanyanya polos. Naruto menaikan alisnya.

"kau ini bertanya apa?" Tanya naruto. Mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"kenapa kau memilih a-ku?" merasa bingung dengan pertanyaannya sendiri sasuke membuang muka.

"sasuke.." panggil naruto pelan.

"kau terlalu kuat, bersandarlah lebih lama pada ku" ucap naruto penuh makna.

"kau tak perlu berjuang sendirian lagi, kau adalah kau dank au itu special, tak perlu membatasi diri mu dengan dunia selamanya" lanjutnya.

"tersenyumlah saat kau ingin tersenyum, tertawa saat kau ingin tertawa, tapi menangislah hanya di depan ku jika kau memang tak terbiasa menunjukannya" naruto mengusap surai sasuke dan membaringkannya di pahanya.

"apa yang kau tahu tentang ku?" sasuke berkata pelan.

" tak ada, aku hanya tahu kau terlalu lelah dan terlalu kuat"

" bukankah kau juga begitu?" Tanya sasuke,

" maka dari itu bersandarlah pada ku agar aku bisa bersandar pada mu"


End file.
